


Sledgehammer, Paraquat, and Burger

by Sherrybill



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 14:18:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18263045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherrybill/pseuds/Sherrybill
Summary: Once you kill a cow, you gotta make a burger.请各位欢迎亡命之徒们





	Sledgehammer, Paraquat, and Burger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redland](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=redland).



> 本文无cp

“只有疯子和白痴才会保释你。”  
James站在监狱门口整理自己的衬衫：“也许这个人既是白痴又是疯子。”  
狱警用警棍顶着他的小腿，威胁似的向前推他。“你还会回来的，小家伙。”狱警说道，又戳了戳James的小臂。  
“会提前向你预约的，长官。”  
James走出监狱大门，狱警看上去迫不及待想把他送走，立刻关上了沉重的铁门，把他一个人晾在外面。来接James的车迟到了，James看了一眼自己的表，如果这表还准的话。Sledge从不迟到，每个人都这么说，只是今天James也许能打破这条铁则——Seamus厌烦他到乐意迟到的地步。  
James靠着监狱的围墙站了一会儿，没有手机让他没办法向其他人及时汇报情况，他只能在这等着，直到Seamus大发慈悲把车开过来带他回到文明社会。  
好在Seamus是个善良的人，那辆被漆成蓝紫色的轿车很快就出现在监狱通往市区的路口上。James提起自己的背包小跑到车前，对着驾驶席挥了挥手。他听到车门锁被打开的咔嗒声，满意地绕道副驾驶旁边的车门前，拉开车门弯腰对Seamus打招呼：“早上好，甜心，好久不见。”  
Seamus没有回答，先抬起手摘掉墨镜，然后拿起驾驶席旁边的杯装甜茶喝起来。  
“啊，你在吃早餐，我闻到了炸土豆的味道。”James跨进车里坐下，为自己扣上安全带。“还有烤吐司，”他耸耸鼻子，“有我的份吗？”  
Seamus单手打开放在两人中间的纸袋，从里面掏出一块烤吐司递给James。  
James低头咬了一口热乎乎的食物：“真是善良的人，Seamus。”  
“拿着它。”  
Seamus终于开口了。  
“没问题，”James抓起吐司塞进嘴里，把纸袋放在自己膝盖上，“让我猜猜有没有香肠……哦，Seamus，你可真好。”  
Seamus无声地撇了撇嘴，重新戴上墨镜，发动车子掉头，向监狱的反方向开去。“下毒，绑架，袭击同事，”他终于肯多说两句话来表达不满，“好警官Porter的监狱生活如何？”  
“还不错，”James嘴巴里塞满了咸味碎肉，“看别人打架非常有趣。”  
Seamus加速开过十字路口：“你没挨打倒是稀奇。”  
“当然有人动这个心思，”James咀嚼着说，“还有别的心思，比如……当然，我都摆平了。”  
Seamus冷哼一声。  
他们都安静了一会儿，James专心吃他的早餐，而Seamus挂断了两个连着打过来的电话。James伸长脖子看手机屏幕上的备注，“Mark？”他笑嘻嘻地拿起那杯茶，“你居然敢不接他的电话。”  
“他肯定只是想问你的情况，”Seamus减速，低头瞥了一眼手机，“等到下一个加油站我会停下回复他的。”  
James喝光了那杯茶，把座椅向后调整，半躺在副驾驶上。“可是我还有别的事情要做。”他擦擦手，双脚架在仪表盘上，眼睛看着前方一辆车也没有的路说道：“你可要快点，还得小心点。”  
Seamus恢复了沉默，他把手机放进口袋，在红灯前停下。  
“你真的要这么做？”  
绿灯之后Seamus才这样问道，他的手攥着方向盘，在空荡荡的马路上像遇到了下班潮一样驾驶。  
“你对他们了解多少，Seamus？”James从车门上的储物格里拿出Seamus的口香糖。  
Seamus向左转，朝着加油站开过去，说道：“很多，我有三年都花在执行铲除他们老巢的任务上。”  
“嗯哼，大兵，”James模仿黑帮电影里的美国口音，“你要知道并不是只有为国家杀人才是光荣的。”  
“我已经退伍了，James，我不为任何人工作。”  
“老兵精神永存，”James回答道，“你的杀戮精神也是。”  
Seamus示意他闭嘴，然后把车靠在一台加油机前。“把油加满，”James放下车窗玻璃看着Seamus，“我们可是得赶好长的路。”  
Seamus掏出钱包，从里面拿出两张看上去很新的钞票塞进机器，然后拿起加油枪对准James的车。“你温柔点。”James从储物格里拿出另一幅墨镜戴上，对着后视镜欣赏自己，“这可是我唯一的车。”  
Seamus哼了一声，加满油之后踢了踢轮胎，确定它们状态良好之后回到车里。他们往前开了半英里，在便利店前停下，James去买了瓶水，顺便擦了擦被Seamus弄脏的车门。Seamus掏出手机给Mark回复短信，“Mike想知道，”Seamus抬头看车窗外的明媚天气复述短信里的内容，“你确定要这么做吗？”  
James右手捏着墨镜框，调直自己的座椅。  
“有句话这么说，Seamus，”他咀嚼着蓝莓味的口香糖说，“如果你宰了一头牛，你就得把它做成汉堡。”  
“那我们现在就去蓝镇，”Seamus在路口掉头驶入另一条小路，“可以在帮派午餐前赶到。”  
James从放在座位下的背包里掏出自己的手机，双手捧着它玩了起来。Seamus早就拔掉了SIM卡，所以也只能用来玩玩不需要联网的游戏。“说实话我还有点想念蓝镇。”James按着屏幕消除颜色相同的宝石，打了个哈欠补充道：“他们卖的冰淇淋可太好吃了。”  
Seamus没有回答，James有些自讨没趣，他看向窗外，农场的牛正站在路边，它嘴里咀嚼着草，无意间扫了James一眼。  
“希望你的奶有机会变成冰淇淋。”James把视线收回来，哼着歌继续玩宝石迷阵。他闷头打了一会儿，直到游戏结束，才抬起头问：“我能不能吃一个蓝镇的香草冰淇淋？”  
Seamus看向路边的指示牌，答道：“你自己出钱就可以。”  
James低头在背包里翻了翻，奇迹般地掏出两张叠起来的纸币，他捏着他们抖了抖，确定里面没有沾上糖浆之类的东西后塞进口袋里。“上帝眷顾我，”他说，开始把弄自己的墨镜，“我们会成功的，Seamus。”  
“在讨论运气之前，”Seamus把车开向通往蓝镇的出口，“我们先讨论一下你为一时兴起的计划做了什么准备？”  
James在经过停车场收费站时戴好墨镜，目视前方说道：“当然，我准备了蓝莓汁。”  
蓝镇并不真的叫这个名字，只是那家开在高速公路口附近的蓝镇餐馆太有名，所以最后所有知道这个地方的人都用蓝镇这个名字代替了原本的镇子名称。James迫不及待想去点上一杯冰淇淋尝尝了，但在这之前他和Seamus还得把棘手的事情做完。  
“我们从后门进去，后门连接的就是厨房，他们的厨子经常从那进出倒垃圾。”  
James拎着自己的包站在满是油污的铁门边看着Seamus给枪上膛。“你倒是对这个地方很了解，”Seamus把枪别在腰间，环顾四周，“那我们该怎么进去？”  
“在他们得罪我之前我还挺喜欢这个地方的，每周末我都会来这吃香草冰淇淋。”James从背包里掏出一把装修用的锤子递给Seamus，说道：“明天早上才会有人出来倒垃圾，不能等那么久。”  
Seamus接过锤子，挑起了眉毛：“下次我得好好检查你的车才行。”  
“上吧，神威索尔。”  
Seamus瞥他一眼，扬起锤子对准门锁砸下去。  
破坏那扇门只需要三次重击，正在准备午餐们的厨子显然对此毫无防备，James的冲锋枪速度足够快，在他们拎着厨刀过来收拾入侵者之前就让他们倒在了厨房脏兮兮的白瓷砖地板上。  
“下一步计划？”Seamus锁住厨房通往餐厅的门，把锤子用厨师的白衣服包起来。  
“先吃一杯冰淇淋。”James拿起放在料理台上的冰淇淋杯，只差一颗糖渍樱桃它就可以上桌了。“让它融化在那些人的肚子里才是浪费。”James用银勺子搅动开始融化的部分，然后对着储物间的门踢了两脚：“检查一下这个地方，说不定有惊喜。”  
Seamus砸开那扇门的门锁，把门拉开，对着码放在塑料归纳盒里的各种药片和粉末研究起来。  
“这就是你想要的东西吧，Seamus？”  
James把冰淇淋送进嘴里，低头看着地上的尸体：“这里面哪个是甜点师？该留他一命。”  
“这么大量的毒品很难销毁，”Seamus低头看那些箱子，“有没有什么好办法。”  
“如果你信得过警察可以把它们留在这里，”James把杯子丢进垃圾桶，“信不过的话只能把它炸了。”  
Seamus用余光看他：“让整个镇子一起嗑药？”  
“强酸，强碱？我不知道。”James擦擦手，从包里拿出一瓶深蓝色液体。他晃了晃瓶子，煞有介事地“摇匀”里面的东西。“我又不是化学博士，”他拧开瓶盖，把蓝色液体倒进蓝莓糖浆和巧克力糖浆里，“要么就把它们留在这吧。”  
“那到底是什么东西。”Seamus虚掩上门，下巴指了指James手里的瓶子。  
“当然是毒药。”James摇晃糖浆，把它们浇在炸面包棍上，然后撒上数量惊人的糖屑。  
“留在这就还可能被卖出去。”Seamus倚着墙看他的一举一动。  
“今天是大聚会，对不对？”  
Seamus迟疑一下答道：“没错。”  
“那么，就算他们卖得出去也没机会享用财富了……抱歉Seamus，我对毒虫没什么同情心。”  
James蹲下从橱子里拿出一瓶崭新的蓝色利口酒，打开瓶盖把酒倒掉三分之一，用深蓝色的“毒药”替换缺失的部分。  
Seamus抱着手臂：“那到底是什么？”  
“巴拉刈。”James笑眯眯地回答。  
那瓶利口酒的颜色变得更深，但在吧台昏暗的灯光下没什么人注意得到，James留在厨房里继续炮制他的小甜品们，而Seamus把两个女服务生从餐厅抓了过来，逼着她们用糟糕的厨艺给正在聚会的毒贩们煎牛排。  
“中午好，Emily。”  
帮派午餐的主角迟到了几分钟才出现，他一如既往地向吧台的女酒保问好，然后点上一杯蓝色夏威夷。  
“中午好，John。”  
女酒保对着毒贩子头目微笑，颤抖着拿起那瓶新的蓝色利口酒为他调制蓝色夏威夷，她打破了一支玻璃杯。  
“抱歉，我昨天没有睡好。”她勉强地摆出一个经常用的媚笑。  
“没关系，”大老板心情很好，没有责怪她的意思，“待会送过来。”  
Seamus收起架在出餐口的枪。

“你保证你不会再回来？”  
“那个甜品师死了，Seamus，蓝镇再也没有香草冰淇淋，也就没有了我回来的理由。”  
James用厨子的衣服仔细擦拭带血的锤子，打开车窗让糟糕的味道散出去。  
“你保证？”  
一片云压了过来，迅速把晴朗的天变得阴沉，Seamus摘掉墨镜，看着前方的高速公路入口指示又问了一遍。  
“我保证。”  
James打开手机继续下一盘宝石迷阵。

 

END.


End file.
